Ragno
Ragno is one of the three people the Weaver of Fate chose to guard his Spirit Bead. Hailing from a vilage that had a strong bond with Spider Spirits, Ragno has a powerful connection with aracnids (though he orliginally hated them). He also possesses a powerful Spider-Type Hanyo, gifted to him (not cursed by), Aranya the White herself, thus making this Hanyo unique. He is also a very skilled artist, renowned for his web-mede masterpieces. Characteristics *'Name': Ragno ("spider" in Italian) *'Age': 19 *'Hair': Silver-Gray (blue in Hanyo form) *'Eyes': Violet (glowing blue in Hanyo form) *'Likes': Nature, his friends, spiders, swinging through the treatops, creating things/art from web, *'Dislikes': Spirits (formally), Bane, Jed (arch enemy), Hexxus, being restrained/confided, people not knowing to apreciate art *'Family': unknown (all deceased) Appearance Casual Ragno is a nineteen year old Caucasian, with tanned skin, short spiky silver-gray hair, and odd violet eyes. He is of average height, and his build is slim, yet toned. A blue silk T-shirt (which he had woven himself), over which he has a black, hooded jacket, with blue highlights. The jacket is usually open in the front (showing the blue shirt underneath), and the hood is down, but when engaging in stealth, he draws the hood and closes the jacket. He also wears gray pants and dark blue sandals. His Hanyo Band is a blue spider-shaped bracelet, located on his right arm. The crystal is located at the "spider's head", and is colored purple, turning blue when he activates his Hanyo Ragno can spin web from the bracelet. He can also grow another identical bracelet on his left arm. Hanyo Form Made from the essence of Aranya the White, Spider Spirit of Order The Armor is white and blue; the armor being white, while the gooey, skin-tight symbiotic material is dark blue. He has a blue spider pattern on his chest, and blue spider shaped bracelets on his arms. On his back, there is a yin-yang symbol. The overall appearance of the armor reminds of an exoskeleton. In this form, Ragno's eyes become black, with only the iris glowing glue. His hair turns dark blue, remaining the same length, but becoming much wilder and spikier. He also gains a third, fully functional eye on his forehead. His helmet is reminiscent of a spider head, with five glowing eyes and a jiggered mouth, surrounded by mandibles. Ragno's Spider Fangs and Legs are dark blue. Ragno has spider leg designs, two at his ribs, and two at his shoulders. He also has two smaller legs coming out of his back, symbolizing a spider's oedipal legs. All are colored blue. Four of the spider legs detach, becoming the Spider Legs that protrude from his back. A jiggered mouth, surrounded by mandibles. When he engages in stealth, Ragno keeps part of the helmet equipped, shaping it as a hood. Awakened Form From the waist up, Ragno's armor is almost unchanged, gaining only a few spikes, and loosening all his leg designs, including the one protruding from his shoulders. From the waist down, however, his body changes drastically: he gains a spider's body with eight legs, and two oedipal legs located at his waist, where his normal legs would be. The ying-yang symbol is no longer on his back, instead located on the spider abdomen. His Spider Fangs also grow longer. Background Ragno's parents originated from Athens in Greece, where they were part of a cult that worshiped Arachne as a god. The priests of Athens didn't like this, and had the cult destroyed. However, Ragno's parents managed to escape and ran all the way to Japan. There they were accepted in a village that had a strong connection with Spider Spirits: they would protect their forest, and help it grow, and the Spiders would offer them their silk, to manufacture as they wished. Ragno was five at the time. However, a large group of soldiers, in service of the Emperor took over the village, and started cutting down the forest, the spirits went mad with rage, and completely decimated the soldiers, taking the village down as well, leaving Ragno the only survivor. However, unknown to anyone, it was Bane the Black (the Spider Spirit of Chaos), who made the spiders attack in the first place, in an attempt to prove that humans and spirits can never get along. Ragno developed an intense hate for Spirits, and a fear of spiders. He hated them so much that he joined a special group of mercenaries (hired by the Emperor), that hunted down spirits. Ragno developed a rivalry towards one of the hunters, Jed. On one hunt, the entire group was killed by Bane the Black, a powerful Spider Spirit, leaving Ragno and Jed the only survivors. During the attack, Ragno was knocked unconscious. Wakening up some time later, Ragno sees a very beautiful girl tending to him. She introduced herself as Aranya, and the two quickly become friends. The two then decide to travel together, as they had the same destination. As they were passing through a town, another group of mercenaries (led by Jed) intercepts then, revealing that Aranya was a spirit. More so, she was a spider spirit. Ragno was shocked. Aranya tries to escape, but she could not, not without harming the humans, something she refused to do. She asks Ragno for help, but he shouts at her, telling her that she was what he hated most, and left as the hunters took her. However, that very night, Ragno had second thots. Though he hated spirits, he could not hate Aranya, regardless of how much he tried. Eventually, though conflicted, he broke Aranya out, and took her to the edge of the forest. When asked why he save her, Ragno stated that, though he hated both spirits and spiders, he did not hate her. He told her to leave, and prepared to return to the village. However, his actions did not go unnoticed, as the hunters had seen him, and had followed him. Ragno knew he could not go back, but he also didn't want to go with the thing he hated most. Aranya begged him not to let his hate blind him, as the hunters would shortly kill him. Having no other choice, Ragno goes with Aranya. Unknown to him, Jed followed. After traveling together for two weeks, Ragno and Aranya formed a powerful connection. Ragno's hate for spirits fades, as Aranya explains that the actions of one spirits does not define them all. Eventually they friendship blossomed into love, though none of them would admit it. At one point, Ragno bought her a spider-shaped bracelet, which she immediately liked. One day, as they were passing through a town, only for it to be attacked by a group of demons, led by a giant spider. Aranya recognized the spider as her brother, Bane. She immediately ran to him, trying to talk reason to him. He did not listen, and the two started fighting, with Aranya taking her spirit form. Ragno faced his fears, and confronted Bane, but he was easily swatted away. Eventually, Aranya was mortally wounded. Ragno quickly ran to her, and took her to a safe place. There, Aranya confessed her love for Ragno, and he admitted his own love for her. As she was fading, she gave him the spider bracelet he bought for her and, giving him all her remaining essence, she turned him into a Hanyo. With his newfound power, Ragno easily destroyed the demons and confronted Bane. After an intense battle, Ragno emerged victorious. The remaining demons fled, but Ragno wanted none to escape. Se he left in pursuit. Unknown to him, Bane survived, becoming a very powerful, and big demon. Also, Jed was still following him. Meeting Friends As Ragno was walking a forest, following the demon's trail, he ends up in a clearing and sees two other teens there: a black- haired boy, and a red haired girl. The three eye each other, and the black-haired girl tries to defuse the situation, but the redhead loses her patience, and attacks. A short fight commences, until a large group of demons arrive. The three teens enter their Hanyo form (much to each other’s' amazement), and attack the demons, decimating them. The redhead wants to follow, but boy stops her, telling her they should let them escape, so that they can follow them to their source. The girl asks why she should listen to him, to which the boy replies that they are all have the same goal: following and destroying those demons. The redhead grumbles, but agrees with him. The three than introduce each other, with Kyle also introducing Bartoc, his Familiar Spirit beast. They then tell their stories, and, after they rest, they decide to follow the demons. At one point, they lose the trail (with Tory angrily telling Kyle that they should have followed earlier), but Bartoc tells them that he had been told of these parts, and that the demons could only be in one place: a forest belonging to a powerful Spirit King. So he leads them to the forest, only to discover it is simply crawling with demons, Ragno asks why they would gather like that. Kyle asks him to wait, as he grows wings, and flies to inspect the forest from above. He sees that, while most of the forest is dead, there is still a patch of life, right in the middle of the forest. Descending to the ground, Kyle tells them of what he saw. Though Tory wanted to barge in after the demons, Kyle recommended a more subtle approach. So the three fly over the forest (with Ragno riding on Bartoc in his Uber form), to the green zone of it. There, in the middle of a meadow, was a giant web, and on it a giant spider. Ragno tells the others not to panic, and goes to the web, bowing in front of the spider. The spider opens its eyes, telling Ragno there is no need for formalities. He then welcomes the three, presenting himself as the telling them that he had been expecting them. Kyle asks how, and the Weaver asks if his name is not indication of his power. He then declares that he is the reason why they were all there that day, as he had guided their fate: he made it so that Kyle would end up in the past that Tory would be adopted by Hino, and Ragno's meeting with Aranya (who was actually the Weaver's daughter). The three are obviously greatly angered by this, but The Weaver begs them to forgive him, as he was desperate and afraid. He said that, despite his name, he could not control fate, only influence it; he could not create destinies, only guide those that already exist; he could not stop death... only postpone it. He tells the three that he had not drastically changed their fate; with the exception of Kyle, as he had to be brought to the past. As a matter of fact, influencing Ken's fate was what had weakened the Weaver in the first place. As they talk, Kyle notices that the circle of green surrounding the meadow has become smaller. The Weaver acknowledges, telling them that he is getting weaker by the minute, and that they do not have much time. He tells them about how the Spirit Kings are slowly fading, and how Alex must collect their Spirit Beads, and reach the Spirit Queen, so they can be reborn. He then tells them why they were brought here: Hexxus (the evil Spirit King) has been after him for some time, fearing his power. Afraid the evil spirit could reach him before Alex, the Weaver devised an intricate plan that lead the three to him. They alone had the strength (both physical and spiritual), to protect his essence, until Alex could reach them. So the Weaver takes human form, and asks the three to kill him, as it is the only way to free his essence. Reluctantly, and with a heavy heart, Ragno stabs him, and the Weave fades... but not before gifting the three with a special power. With their new found strength, the three decimate the demons, leaving none alive. The three than settle down in the town next to the forest, awaiting Alex's arrival. One month later, their wait paid off, as Alex arrives in the town, along with some friends. After a series of events, the three decide to join Alex's group, and are welcomed with open arms. Personality Ragno is described as a kindhearted individual, that would never harm a living being, unless given a good reason. He also never fights without a reason, preferring to talk things down. He prefers stealth to combat and will most of the time keep to shadows but, if he has no choice, he will not hesitate to brutally fight his enemies. He tries to keep the fight as short as possible, usually webbing his enemies, or shocking them to submission. Though he cares greatly for nature, he initially had a hate for spirits, as he thought them responsible for destroying his village. However, he didn't want to hate them, as he knew that nature needs the spirits, but he thought he had no choice. This hate starts fading after meeting Aranya, and completely disappears during the fight with Bane, where the Spider confesses that it was HIM that made the spiders attack the village in the first place. Since then, Ragno has grate hatred for Bane, and the one who received his power, Jed. He also initially had Arachnophobia (fear of spiders), bit it also starts to fade after meeting Aranya, and he actually starts to like spiders, as, ever since he was a child, he had a strong connection with them. However, the phobia never completely disappeared, until he, alongside his friends, and with Alex and his group, defeat Bane a second time (though he was then a giant demon). Ragno is an artist at heart, something seen in his very beautiful web masterpieces. He loves it when people appreciate his art, and hates when people have no appreciation for it. He becomes very passionate when explaining the importance of art, and becomes frustrated when they don't understand (especially Bardrick). Ragno is also someone who ultimately wants to be free, unbounded by any rules or regulations. He becomes very cranky when forced into a confined space, or if tied up. However, he has also stated that he wants to be free in his own way, preferring to swing by his webs, only flying on Bartoc if he has too. Skills/Abilities Human *'Spider Wisperer': Due to his heritage, Ragno has a natural connection with spiders. This connection is amplified when he is in Hanyo form. *'Artistic Talent' :*'Weaving Skills' *'Master "Assassin"': Ragno can be very stealthy when he wants to, able to easily sneak up to an enemy. When he does this, he covers his forearm in armor, allowing him to implement his webs, to stealthily take out opponents. However, the term "Assassin" is not a very accurate term, as he never actually kills his targets, only subduing them. Hanyo - White Spider Ragno gained his Hanyo after he and Aranya fought Bane (a fight that cost Aranya her life). As she lay dying, she confesses her love to Ragno, and transfered her power to him, granting him his Hanyo. Since he was "cursed" by love, Ragno can fully control his Hanyo. In adition, the Armour seems to "feed" on compasion: the more Ragno cares for others, the stronger the Hanyo becomes. After meeting with Alex, Ragno unlocked his Awakened form. *'Enhanced Speed/Strengh/Reflexes': Ragno's Hanyo grants his enhnced speed, agility and strengh, akin to that of a spider. *'Web Spinning': Ragno can spin blue weab from his whrists, back of his whrists and fingertips. This web is extremelly strong, but also flexible. He commonly uses his webs for fast travel, subduing his enemies, or creating art. :*'Web Storm': Ragno produces a large quantity of web from his hands, and sends it infront of him as a literal tornado, webing everithing in front of him. :*He can also create a tornado of web all around him, covering everithing in the vicinity in web. However, this move will weaken him, and he require a few seconds to fully recover. :*'Metal Web': Ragno can also silidify his web into a metal-like substance, gratelly encreacing it's strengh, while also allowing him to form powerful constructs, usually giant hammers, or shields. :*Ragno often uses this power for art. He first makes the desired form from web, and then solidifies it. :*'Trap Whire': A very thin, almost invisible web, which Ragno uses to set traps. *'Wall Crawl': Ragno can crawl on almost any surfoce, even outside his Hanyo form. *'The Sense': The gift Ragno receaves from The Weaver. It is esentially a fragment of the Weaver's precognition powers. Ragno can sense any danger mere seconds befor it hits him. He can also use The Sense to detect hidden things. *'Spider Legs': Ragno can sprout 4 spider-like legs from his back. He can use them to travel faster, or as stabing weapons in combat. *'Spidr Fangs': Ragno has a pair of retractable, fang-like claws at each hand. They are his main cutting weapon, which Ragno uses when he has to fight face-to-face with his enemies. :*'Venom Shock': Ragno can produce a powerful bio-electric shock from his Spider Fangs. It can disorientate enemies, and, in some cases, even knock them unconscious. *'Parkour Expert': Ragno is an expert in fluid movement, which, combined with his ability to crawl on walls, allows him to acrobatically navigate both urban and natural environments with perfect precision. *Sense: :*'Sense Sight': Ragno can use his Sense through his eyes. When he does this, he sees the world in a glowing, white hue, with significant people or objects glowing in different colors: ::*'Red': People who have hostile intentions (or could potentially have) and objects that could bring Ragno harm are colored red. ::*'Blue': Allies and objects of interest are colored dark blue. Also, in some occasions (ex: if Ragno is lost), the path he needs to take is highlighted in green. ::*'Green': Bystanders or people of neutral alliance are colored green. ::*'Yellow': If Ragno is tracking someone or something in particular, that person/thing will glow yellow in a crowd. However, he must see that person/item at least once, before being able to track them. :*The Sight has a limited range, and using it for more than a minute at a time will cause pain to the eyes. As such, Ragno only utilizes this power for a few seconds at a time. :*Also, while this power is almost always accurate, there are ways to deceive it. For instance, if someone becomes Ragno's friend, and gains his trust, the Sight will see that person as an ally, even if he/she is hostile. Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Hanyos